Is it the end of Kung Fu, after this all?
by lola3934
Summary: After this, as Po defeated Tai Lung. Something went wrong, happened something horrible, something...what will change all. No one can't repair this...Nothing won't such like before. What will with Po? And what with the Furious Five, after this terrible event. And if this time Po will able to save China...and primarily save Kung Fu? Enjoy and please review.


**Hello everyone, at the outset I want only to say that is my idea, as would look KFP 2, if KFP ended in way which for a moment I'll show. It's something new with my side, so...pleasant reading.**

* * *

**"****Is it the end of Kung Fu, after this all?****"**

Written by: lola3934

**Chapter 1**

**It all going to change...**

On the center path in the middle of the Village in the Valley of Peace. Stood a hidden in the shadows, some creature. When the dust, after the some battle, finally fell down. They all which got to back again to the Village, could to see the creature with the a wok's on his head. This creature it was no one other than Panda, named Po.

Po was just shocked. He defeated Tai Lung's. He stood still looking at the Villagers, which also were a little amazed at his view. In the crowd against him, he could to hear many different whispers. Suddenly in the crowd he heard, as someone shouts, "Look, it's the Dragon Warrior!" then someone added, "He defeated Tai Lung's!" At this moment with the crowd began to run some goose, crying out "That great warrior it's my sonny." then he hugged the Panda.

While Po was hugging his Father, with his head began to fall a wok. Then the Panda realized that to the Village came back the Furious Five. Mantis caught the wok paying attention the Panda. "Hey guys." said Po letting go from his Father, straightening up to look at his colleagues. In this time the leader of the group, Master Tigress came out from of line, bowing before the Panda, saying "Master."

In the wake of her, went all Villagers and the rest of Five. Po stood completely speechless, "Master..." he said, not being able to believe that he hears something like this from his idol. However suddenly reminded to himself, something more important, "Wait...Master Shifu!" Panda began to shout at full voice, when he began to run in toward of the Jade Palace.

* * *

**Few minutes later:**

Panda has just run at steps of the Palace, when entered by the open door, to see that his Master, lies, unconscious on the floor, not giving any signs of life. Panda immediately ran to his Master, trying to help him, "Master Shifu, please, please, Master Shifu." called out Po on his Master, "Please say something, please." continued Dragon Warrior, however he not got answer. "Please...Master, speak to me, hear me." he tried do something, shake him, but nothing, "No Master...You can't...you can't be...dead!" shouted desperately Po.

"Panda! What did happen here?" he heard the sharp tone, coming from behind him. Po in first while thought that it was Shifu, "Shifu can you hear me?" said Po with calm voice, "Panda, explain me, what is with Master Shifu?!" repeated some acute voice. Then Po turned back and saw a bit angry Tigress, "Oh Tigress...with Shifu it's alright...he just is resting." answered Po with embarrassment, "Really?!" said Tigress, raising one eyebrow, "Oh, okay, okay, okay. I don't know what is with Shifu." exploded finally Po.

"What?!" shouted with disbelieve in voice Tigress, then added "Why are you doing nothing with this? He need a Doctor, if you not know." she looked at him with the eyes, which can a kill. "Okay, okay, okay, I just forgot to do this. I'm so nervous." justified Po, "Argh." she growled at him, then turned to Crane, which also, together with the others, was already present, "Crane, bring Medic to the Jade Palace." commanded Tigress, then she added, "Only fast!" then she turned to Viper and Mantis and she continued, "You both, will check the functions of life our Master, understand." she looked at them with determination, "Of course Master...ym Tigress." both answered.

"Monkey, prepare some room for our Master, only not that, in which he lives." she said, turning to him, "Okay, Tigress." answered Monkey, then she got back to Po, "Panda, (Y-O-U) (H-E-L-P) (M-E,) (C-A-U-G-H-T) (M-A-S-T-E-R) (S-H-I-F-U) (T-H-E-R-E,) (W-H-E-R-E) (L-E-A-D) (U-S) (M-O-N-K-E-Y.)" spelt Tigress, "Do you understand?!" then she added, "Yes, I understand this all, without your spelling." answered with irritation Po, "Okay." said just Tigress, reaching to him, she tried take Shifu, but suddenly she grabbed herself for left side, "Ouch" she grumbled, "Maybe, I'll do this." suggested Po, "Let it be." replied Tigress, then Po took Shifu on hands and together with Tigress, behind Monkey, which leaded them to some room, when in this time Viper and Mantis cared about their Master.

Monkey fulfilling request, decided take them to his own room. He was a little surprised by this what doing Tigress. "Only not that, in which he lives." he repeated in mind, "Strange" he thought to himself, "Why not to his room?" added another mind. "Tigress went to crazy." finished his thoughts. Then they reached his room and Po gently put Shifu on mattress. Then they all were there and waited on the Medic.

* * *

**Ten minutes later:**

All in the room were really worried about Master Shifu. However after ten long minutes of waiting, which seemed to like a whole eternity, finally came back Crane, together with Medic. It was ordinary sheep, which in the Village, was called Cao Yao. Came in to the room and reached to patient. "Please, to each with you left this room and waited on the hallway." said calmly Cao Yao, addressing to all present. "Of course Mr." said Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane.

"What?! No way, I'm staying here." replied Tigress, and in her voice could to feel irritation, "But Master Tigress you must understand it, each patient has law to privacy." said Cao Yao, "Ugh, let it be." said with the resignation Tigress. Then Medic turned to Po, "Master...ym Panda...ym. Please as well like rest of your friends of leaving this room." said with seriously tone Medic, "But Mr. I must stay here, it all happened by me, if I was faster, it I would defeated Tai Lung's alone, without compromising Shifu." argued Po, "No, leave this room and don't disturb." answered Medic, and Po at this finally gave up, then came out with the room.

* * *

**In the meantime, in the Kitchen...**

In time, when Medic was helping Shifu, all his Students went to the Kitchen, Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane sat down at the table, when whereas Po began to cook something, to not be so nervous, and Tigress in this time walked throughout the room, trying in this way a little calm down herself. "So...do you think that with Shifu will okay." began Monkey, addressing to the rest, "Sure, all will alright." answered optimistic Viper.

"Okay, please." said Po, handing them a bowl of soup, "I hope that you have right Viper." stated Crane, "Okay, don't let us think about this." said Po, sitting to the table, "Yhm." all agreed with him, "Sit at the table Tigress and eat soup." proposed Po, "No, thanks." replied with worried voice Tigress, "Okay, so we're eating." stated Po and took slurp of soup.

"Mmmm, that soup, I never get tired of this." complimented Mantis, "Thanks." just replied Po. By a while they sat in silence, hearing only steps of Tigress. Have passed almost half of hour, when with the room, where was Shifu, came out a Medic. After the expression on his face may was read that something is wrong. Cao Yao came in to the Kitchen, and properly stood in door.

All looked at the Medic with worried on their faces. "All is fine, yes." asked Tigress, to ensure, "What is with Shifu?" asked then Viper, "We can see him?" added Po, the rest of warriors left this without comment. However Medic Cao Yao by whole time was silent. "Is something wrong?" asked again Tigress, "Ah" Cao Yao sighed, "What happened?!" shouted with scared Po. Medic took a deep breath and began explain, "I'm so sorry, but...your Master is..." he broke on a while, all were in horror and in emotional pain on this, what he was going to say.

"Your Master died." finished Medic.

* * *

Time suddenly for they all seemed to stop. Viper almost immediately burst into tears. The rest almost not fell down with the chairs. Whereas Tigress not being able to believe in this all, whole time stood in place. Till in some moment her vision began to fade and before her eyes appeared the darkness. She began to fall down, however happily Po stood up with chair and caught her, when she lost consciousness.

"Take her to her room." suggested Medic. Po did do as he commanded Cao Yao and took Tigress to her room. After a few minutes she woke up and first, what she saw was Po. Whole her anger again did hit in her, "This all is by you PANDA!" shouted Tigress, surprising all present.

Po was completely shocked this, what she said. He couldn't find any proper words. "This all is because of you, you Panda, you are guilty of that, what happened. Guilty of death Shifu and also Oogway!" Tigress continued her shouts, "But..." tried say Po, "No but, you are and no one will change this." interrupted him Tigress, then began to get up and go in his toward.

"You are a murderer, even Tai Lung's you had to kill, instead put to prison." accused him Tigress, "I hadn't choice." answered Po, "Sure, so...who is next, who you're going to kill now. Maybe me, huh." continued Tigress her prosecution, "Tigress at easy, back to the bed and are resting." said calmly Viper, "You think that huh, good. But you must know that with me you will not easily go, because earlier you will dead, no me!" shouted finally Tigress, then again fainted.

Then Cao Yao took the initiative, "Please of leaving this room. I must take care patient." said tired Medic, "Sure, and later we learn to that she is dead." commented Monkey, "At least nobody won't shout on us." joined Mantis, "Cheese it!" scolded their Viper, "Apologize Mr. Come on Po." said Crane, grabbing paw of Panda. "Ah" sighed Panda, then began to go.

* * *

**Few minutes later again in the Kitchen...**

"So, what now?" asked worriedly Po, "I don't know buddy." answered Monkey, trying no cry, "Yeah, maybe Tigress, when she wakes up will know." stated Mantis, "Maybe." whispered Viper, like another tears flowed over her face, "Yes, but before we will begin think of fates the Jade Palace, we should organize, for Shifu, some funeral." proposed Crane.

"You're right." said Monkey, "Good idea." agreed to Viper, "Yeah, Shifu deserves on something like this." added Mantis, "So, who does take care of funeral and of all formalities?" asked fast Monkey, "Ah, I do this." announced Crane, "I'll help you." joined Viper, "Yeah, I also can help." said in unison Monkey and Mantis. Po whereas sat down on chair and tried assimilate to himself this all. He didn't say that he will help, but he does it, as well. Was so much things, he became to Dragon Warrior, and now...what...what further, no one knew this, unless that Tigress. But after this, what she said to him...was doubtful, that she let him on stay here. "Ah" he sighed.

Few minutes later, with room Tigress, came out Medic Cao Yao, "What with Tigress?" asked Viper, "All should be fine. After this when she again woke up, I had to let have her the calming tea. For the time being after application this measure she went to sleep." answered professionally Cao Yao, "Tomorrow she gets back to normal, right." stated Monkey, "I don't know...she was quite aggressive after waking up. I left her a bit this tea...but I believe that she needs just time to assume this all to herself." replied with sad voice Medic. "Right, thank you Mr. Cao Yao." said Viper with thankful voice.

And with that Medic left the Palace and came back to Village, to home. "Yeah, he's right, we also need time to become accustomed to this." inferred Mantis, all on his words just nodded their heads in agreement on this. "Yeah, we should, as well go to sleep." concluded Monkey, "Yea, I agree." said Viper, and rest nodded. "Argh, I don't have already room!" suddenly told with irritation Monkey.

"What?!" shouted all, even Po, surprised by this. "Ah, there is dead body of Shifu." sighed Monkey, "Oh, right." recalled herself Viper, at the same time trying don't cry. "I have an idea, you can to sleep in my room." proposed Mantis, "Thanks." answered Monkey paying to his friend, "Only in my room doesn't have a bed, so I hope that don't mind you it." stressed Mantis, "In no case." replied Monkey, then all moved to their rooms. Po once again looked at the Kitchen and whispered, "After this all, I will miss for this place."

* * *

**Next day...**

The next day was both better as well worse. Better for Tigress, because she didn't think about Po as a murderer, she didn't want kill him or something like this. But worse, cause depression acquired control of her. She didn't know what do, with this. She couldn't cope with death of Shifu. He was her Master, and even maybe Father. She needed him, him and Master Oogway. And now, their already wasn't. It was too fast and too much for her.

She stood now under the Peach Tree of Heaven Wisdom and observed. Sometimes she observed the Villagers in the Village, and sometimes she looks on the Jade Palace. Her friends on present moment prepare the funeral for Master Shifu, namely Crane and Viper or like Monkey and Mantis calculate injuries, which caused Tai Lung during his assault. Why she not helps them? Good question. Well, just she explained this to herself that all tasks are allocated and doesn't have place for her. She thought else by a moment above her past life and her future life, when she heard some steps.

Po has just climbed to over the stairs leading to the Peach Tree. He immediately saw standing there Tigress. He approached her and by a while they stood there in complete silence. Po tried follow for gaze Tigress and look on this, what she. "Beautiful view." began Po, Tigress only nodded her head, "Are you alright?" asked suddenly Po, "Ym...yes, I think that yes, and what with you?" answered the question Tigress, "I think that good." just replied Po, "Why you not help?" asked again Tigress, "I can't doing this, I just can't focus on nothing." answered indifferently Po. "Oh, I understand." she said briefly.

By few next minutes again appeared among them silence. Po looked at Tigress, when she turned in his toward, "Tigress, can I ask you about something?" Po began again the conversation, "Yes, ask me of all." replied calmly Tigress, surprised this peace in her voice and mind, "Yeah, what are you going to doing after the funeral?" asked Po, "I don't know Po." she just said, "Oh, did you think, what will happen with the Furious Five?" continued Po, "No I didn't think about this yet." answered Tigress, "And about Jade Palace?" waded in this Po, "I don't know, let Master Chao will decide, what do with the Jade Palace." answered Tigress.

"Who is Master Chao?" asked suddenly Po, "It Master with the Temple of Shaolin." answered Tigress, no being surprised on this question, "Oh, unless I heard something about him, I think." said Po, then he took deep breath and asked "Tigress, what will with me?" she looked at him, then "I don't know Po, but you must be ready on all." she answered, Po nodded head, then Tigress added, "It all going to change Po, and I don't know, if you will train Kung Fu...I don't know this."

* * *

**And this is the end of this chapter. I hope that you like it. If you want, I can continue this. But regardless from this, if you love it, like it or don't like it and even hate it, please leave Review, Thanks in advance!**


End file.
